mistletoe brings
by sippingsodapop
Summary: sonic is impressed by amy's beautiful piano playing, and has told her so, but will he be able to tell her his feelings for her that christmas?


He learns whats not really seen

Mistletoe brings: chapter one

Sonic was walking down berralot drive when he heard a particular female voice tuned in with a piano and he stopped to listen. he raced to the top of the roof across from her house, and watched and listened from his perch.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Song by _Kelly clarkson_

sonic was dumbfounded at how beautiful she sounded! He was about to tell her how amazing she was at singing when she started again he wanted to hear more so he stayed put. Just then it started to snow.

I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,

But I knew I had to do it,

And he wouldn't understand,

So hard to see myself without him,

I felt a piece of my heart break,

But when you're standing there across the road,

There's a choice you gotta make.

CHORUS:

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna bring me down,

The only way you try to find,

Moving on with the rest of your life,

Start to wave goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,

Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,

Getting there means leaving things behind,

Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

CHORUS:

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

The night goes on, and some things that I'll have,

To give to the other side,

I guess it's gonna bring me down,

The only way you try to find,

Moving on with the rest of your life,

Start to wave goodbye.

Time, time heals,

The wounds that you feel,

Somehow, right now.

She started to cry

CHORUS:

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna bring me down,

The only way you try to find,

Moving on with the rest of your life,

Start to wave goodbye,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

Start to wave goodbye,

The only way you try to find,

Moving on with the rest of your life,

Start to wave goodbye,

Na na na na na na **na**.

Song by _carrie underwood_

_She was now in full fledged tears_

Sonic felt terrible _was she talking about him? Or was she talking about herself?_

He jumped down from the roof quietly into the now white blanket of snow on the road and wondered over to her house,

Sonic: knock, knock!

Amy: hastily wipes her tears then comes to the door oh! Hello sonic!

Sonic: hi uh was just walking by when this huge pile of snow almost hit me, but it did and now I'm cold- is something wrong?

Amy: laughs just come in already! in a sarcastic tone

Sonic: looks at her and grins

Amy: uh, h-hold on turns around and dries her tears

Sonic: mind if I sit down?

Amy: wha- oh yea sure!

Sonic: sits in a big chair

Amy: plops down next to him with fresh hot cocoa

Sonic: peaceful sigh wow

Amy: what?

Sonic: its really beautiful night tonight, isn't it?

Amy: yea, want some cocoa?

Sonic: um yea sure, sure I'll have some

Amy: hands him her cup

Sonic: uuuh I was thinking you were gonna make some but ok I guess takes a sip from the opposite side of the cup and hands it back

Amy: why were you out on my street anyway?

Sonic: oh just passin through, so I figured id stop and say hello! gives a warm smile

Amy: leans her head on his shoulder ok!

Sonic: looks rather taken aback

Amy: ive got a spare bedroom my mom used to sleep in you could uh- I mean if you would want to that is- um how do I put this? Stay over?

Sonic: gives a look of thanks sure! What the heck! Christmas is tomorrow anyway, I could help with the preparations!

Amy: gives a BIG hug but softly at that oh thank you sonic! To tell you the truth I thought I would never pull the party thing off by 5 o-clock! But with you here it'll go much faster! and I'll have someone to talk to!

Sonic: gave a "half hug" back like he didn't what to do sure! And I promise to stay until 12 o-clock midnight tomorrow! There going to have a fireworks show in downtown sooo I thought we could have a picnic on cherry blossom ridge and watch them!

Amy: gave a smile possibly bigger than herself really?!

Sonic: gave the trademark grin and thumbs up cross my heart and hope to die!

well, actually, I'm not so sure on the dying part of the promise both laugh

Amy: well let me fix up the spare room need anything?

Sonic: no, wait actually there is something! I herd your singing and your really amazing at it! You have such a beautiful voice!

Amy: her cheeks flush a bright pink really? Thank you so much Sonnicku! gives a life threatening hug

Sonic: ok- Ames?- can't- breathe!!

Amy: d_id he just call me Ames?? He has a pet name for me!! COOL!_

Sonic: Ames??

Amy: uh wha- oh yea s-sorry

Sonic: chuckles to himself its ok Ames! its ok.


End file.
